PANACEA
by Arianne794
Summary: When you felt lonely and there's nothing left, except small hope fpr cure. / HunHan. GenderSwitch. Special Sehun's Day. Warn Inside.


Mereka bukan lagi teman dekat—atau setidaknya, Luhan hanya tak tahu bagaimana ia harus menyebut hubungan itu. Setelah berpisah bertahun-tahun sejak Luhan pindah saat ia umur sepuluh, ia tak pernah melihat teman kecilnya kecuali saat ia liburan ke rumah kakek-neneknya. Hanya melihat, bertukar sapaan basa-basi yang membuat Luhan bertanya dalam hati; apa benar mereka pernah berteman dekat saat kecil dulu?

"Oh, Luhan…" Senyumnya bahkan tak sedermawan dulu. "Kapan liburan ke sini? Ah iya, sekolahmu sangat terkenal; pasti sibuk sekali ya…"

Luhan hanya bisa balas senyum tipis. "Apaan, Papa cuma tidak memperbolehkanku datang ke sini sendiri, takut ada apa-apa katanya."

Dia tersenyum lagi, tapi rasanya sedikit janggal. "Masih jadi anak kesayangan ya, Lulu…" Panggilan lama itu membuat Luhan sedikit nyeri, tapi dia diam, hanya balas senyum tipis (lagi). "Kalau mau main, aku di tempat biasa."

Tempat biasa; gudang kecil milik keluarganya yang diubah menjadi _basecamp_ saat mereka masih sekolah dasar dulu dekat hamparan padang ilalang. Tempat mereka bertukar jawaban PR, main sampai sore dan lempar senyum jahil saat dimarahi karena seragam seperti tercelup kopi susu.

"Ibu sudah bilang jangan main kotor-kotoran! Ya ampun, lihat Lulu jadi seperti anak kucing disiram air com—"

"Tapi Luhan cantik kan?"

Luhan masih ingat, ibu temannya itu akan menatapnya dengan senyum tertahan sebelum akhirnya luluh dan berhenti memarahi anak lelakinya yang bandel itu.

Mereka akan disiapkan air mandi—Luhan selalu mendapat kamar mandi dalam dengan air hangat melimpah, sementara di luar sana sahabatnya itu disiram air dingin oleh ibunya. Mereka akan makan bersama, dan Luhan selalu mendapat tambahan biskuit cokelat sebagai teman susu vanillanya sementara temannya itu tidak.

Tapi dia tidak memprotes, dia malah tersenyum lucu.

Luhan seakan menjadi anak di keluarga kecil itu, karena saat itu kedua orangtuanya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan, kakek neneknya juga tak jauh berbeda. Luhan sangat senang menghabiskan waktu di rumah teman dekatnya itu sampai Mamanya datang menjemput sambil membawa sekotak kue beras yang masih mengepulkan uap, berterimakasih dan memberikan kue beras hangat itu pada teman dekatnya.

Luhan tersenyum.

"Mau datang, tidak?"

Luhan terkesiap. Dia menatap teman dekatnya yang sudah banyak berubah itu.

"Coba lihat nanti, ya, Sehun."

Luhan selalu berkata seperti itu, tapi ia selalu tak pernah datang.

Tahun demi tahun, liburan demi liburan yang ia lalui di sana.

Luhan selalu berpikir, mereka sudah remaja, bahkan nyaris dewasa. Ia memikirkan akan betapa canggungnya mereka jika berbicara dalam satu ruang dengan segala kenangan masa kecil yang sejujurnya membuat Luhan tak nyaman. Dia selalu berpikir bahwa semua itu hanya basa-basi semata.

Tapi, ternyata … _tidak_. Itu _bukan_ basa-basi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arianne794 Present**

**A non-profit HunHan GenderSwitch FanFiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PANACEA**

_**(When you felt lonely and nothing left …**_

… _**except small hope for cure)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Slice of Life, Friendship, Light-Angst, Minor-Romance / T++ (R17) / Warning : contain Drugs Addicted**

**BGM Song : ****비가와**_**(Rain)**_** by **_**Soyou & Baekhyun**_**; ****다시****사랑한다면**_**(If I Love Again)**_** by **_**Chen & Chanyeol**_

**Oh Se Hun & Lu Han (GS)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan berumur tujuh belas.

Dan sudah terhitung dua tahun ia tak lagi menghabiskan liburan semester di rumah kakek-neneknya, ia hanya sempat berkunjung di hari-hari penting, itu pun tak lama. Semua tentang segala kesibukan yang ia dapatkan sebagai konsekuensi menjadi siswi salah satu sekolah menengah yang prestise. Dia punya sahabat gadis yang menyenangkan; Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah sahabat terbaik sepanjang masa buatnya.

Mereka melewati hari sebagai gadis remaja yang penuh dinamika. Berderet kegiatan menguras tenaga dan pikiran mereka sambut dengan semangat, kumpulan buku memusingkan kepala mereka tebas dengan sepenuh hati—atau sebenarnya dalam _kasus lapangan_, itu hanya _setengah_, godaan-godaan roman picisan dari pemuda sekolah mereka jadikan sebagai bahan perbincangan saat akhir pekan.

Setelah semuanya, Luhan berpikir, ia seperti melupakan sesuatu. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang, dan saat Papanya berkata bahwa betapa kakek neneknya sangat merindukannya; Luhan merasa ia telah menemukan apa yang kurang.

Bagaimanapun, itu penuh kenangan.

Liburan semester ini ia dedikasikan untuk dua orang yang memasuki usia senja itu, mencoba mengabaikan dengan berat hati rengekan kedua sahabatnya yang meratap agenda liburan mereka tak akan lengkap tanpa dirinya; tapi memang apa mau dikata?

Luhan bernostalgia, dengan rumah lama yang penuh kenangan masa kecil, udara bersih dan sejuk alami yang akan membuat kulitnya menjerit bahagia setelah sekian lama dicium udara sejuk buatan. Juga tempat-tempat yang membangkitkan ingatan saat ia masih tinggal di sini; toko permen kecil di ujung jalan itu selalu menjadi alasannya merengek dan menangis saat sakit gigi, kedai kopi milik Paman Lee yang selalu menjadi tujuannya ketika ia tak menemukan Papanya di rumah saat senja, juga toko sayur dan buah-buahan di mana ia selalu mengernyit tak paham saat Mamanya membicarakan seseorang dengan sangat seru dengan ibu-ibu tetangga sampai matahari nyaris tinggi.

Luhan tersenyum geli, lalu mendesah halus. Kenangan-kenangannya di tempat ini memang dibangun dari rantai yang tersambung dari masing-masing toko itu, dan sebenarnya… _seharusnya_ masih ada beberapa tempat lagi.

"Luhan, apa kau tidak mau menemui Sehun dulu?"

Luhan terkesiap saat neneknya tiba-tiba berkata. Luhan menatap wanita tua yang datang dari dalam dengan nampan berisi dua cangkir teh mengepul itu. Nenek duduk di sampingnya, ikut memandangi tanaman-tanaman dalam pot dari teras ini.

"Sehun ya?"

"Iya, Sehun. Dia selalu menanyakanmu saat liburan."

Luhan tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan, rasanya canggung dan aneh.

"Bertanya?"

Nenek mengangguk pelan, menghirup tehnya dengan mata terpejam. "Temanmu itu selalu datang kemari tiap liburan semester mulai, dia tanya kapan cucuku yang sibuk datang untuk liburan, begitu."

Luhan tertawa pelan menangkap sindiran halus.

"Kok Luhan merasa disindir ya?"

Nenek hanya tersenyum tajam padanya.

Luhan tersenyum manis lalu berkata. "Besok lagi Luhan kesini lebih sering, deh."

Nenek mengangguk lega tanpa bicara apapun.

Luhan terdiam, tak berminat sama sekali untuk menyentuh cangkir teh yang menyebarkan aroma segar dan nikmat. Tak selang berapa lama, Luhan bangkit dengan ponsel di tangan.

"Nek, Luhan mau keliling dulu ya."

Luhan berkata ia ingin berkeliling, tapi langkahnya membawa ke gudang kecil yang nyaris terlupakan. Ia berandai, berharap cemas; apakah Sehun akan ada di sana? Sepanjang jalan ia menggurutu; bagaimana nanti ia akan berbicara jika Sehun ada di sana?

Luhan tak lagi memiliki bayangan akan seperti apa teman kecilnya itu—bahkan lidahnya terasa sepat saat mengucapkannya; apa yang terjadi? Mungkin dia lebih tampan dan menarik dari dua tahun lampau —karena demi semua pemuda di sekolahnya yang tampan; Luhan selalu membandingkan mereka tanpa sadar. Dia mungkin akan sangat tinggi dan tegap sekarang, karena seingat Luhan, Sehun punya bahu yang cukup lebar dan tingginya terakhir kali mereka bertemu membuat Luhan mulai menaikkan pandangan.

Semua kemungkinan dalam kepala kecilnya membawanya sampai ke tempat tujuan. Tempat itu membuat Luhan perlahan mengingat kenangan-kenangan yang terasa samar, ia seolah melihat bayangan seorang anak lelaki berambut legam berlari cepat melintasinya, meninggalkan seorang anak perempuan kecil yang tengah kesulitan berlari mengejar dengan rok berkibar. Anak lelaki itu akan melempar tasnya ke sofa di tengah gudang dan berkacak pinggang dengan senyum lebar pada si anak perempuan yang sudah cemberut.

Sehun kecil akan mengejek larinya yang lambat, lalu ia akan membela diri bahwa rok yang ia kenakan membuatnya kurang beruntung. Luhan mungkin kalah soal lomba lari, tapi ia yang menang paling terakhir karena Sehun tak bisa mengerjakan PR tanpa dirinya kala itu.

Lalu di lain hari, mereka akan piknik kecil-kecilan dengan kotak bekal masing-masing, atau malah mencoba membuat makanan sendiri dari ikan yang Sehun tangkap di sungai meski harus membuat pipi mereka bercoreng arang.

Kenangan samar lain yang makin jelas membuat Luhan sedikit sesak, ia pernah tak memiliki satu temanpun selain Sehun karena ia terlalu pemalu, dan sekarang… Luhan seolah melupakan teman masa kecilnya itu.

Luhan benar-benar tak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan nanti saat bertemu Sehun. Apakah ia harus menyapa dengan akrab—_akrab_? Seperti apa _akrab_ yang pernah ia lakukan dengan Sehun? Atau mungkin, ia harus mulai dengan sebuah permintaan maaf kecil, atau mungkin senyum tipis—

"Luhan, kau datang."

—atau mungkin Luhan tak harus mengatakan apa-apa, dan membiarkan dirinya mengganti itu semua dengan jutaan pertanyaan yang mulai menjejal.

Karena bukan Sehun yang ada dalam bayangannya yang muncul, tapi seorang lain yang tak Luhan kenal, Luhan tiba-tiba merasa semua kenangan dalam benaknya hanya ilusi.

_Siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya ini?_

Sosok itu mendekat dengan senyum tipis di bibir pucatnya, matanya menyorot lemah nyaris tanpa arti, dan suaranya begitu serak dan dalam. Sosok itu jangkung, cukup tinggi sampai membuat Luhan mendongak, tapi begitu kurus kering nyaris membuat Luhan ketakutan.

"Sehun?" Luhan berucap lirih, nyaris tak percaya.

Dia terkekeh, sangat khas meski suaranya yang serak sedikit menyamarkan; itu membuktikan bahwa dia memang Sehun. "Kau terlihat sangat terkejut." Katanya.

Luhan tersentak, ia cepat membenahi ekspresi dan mengusahakan senyum kecil di wajahnya. "Maaf… Aku datang kemari tidak bilang padamu, aku—"

"Kenapa harus bilang? Ini kan tempatmu juga."

Luhan tertegun saat Sehun melewatinya, duduk di ujung sofa dengan satu helaan nafas yang membuat Luhan benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Tidak duduk? Atau kau tidak mau duduk denganku?"

Kalimat itu sangat pahit, tapi Luhan sudah belajar untuk tidak berkomentar, karena bagaimanapun, di sini ia adalah yang melupakan. Luhan duduk tanpa memandang Sehun. Ia membayangkan kalimat-kalimat satir yang akan menyinggungnya; tapi Luhan merasa ia memang harus mendapatkannya.

"Kapan kau akan kembali?"

"Maksudmu?" Luhan menoleh tak mengerti. Sehun menatapnya sekilas.

"Kembali ke rumahmu sekarang; pulang dari sini."

Luhan tak bisa menahan dengusan. "Aku bahkan baru semalam menginap di sini dan kau sudah bertanya kapan aku akan pergi. Kenapa itu terdengar sangat menyebalkan?"

"Sangat menyebalkan? Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu yang tidak pernah menemuiku? Kau bahkan tidak pernah menghubungiku, sama sekali."

Luhan meremat kemeja yang ia kenakan.

_Tapi tetap saja, ini terasa menyesakkan…_

"K-kupikir nomor ponselmu sudah tidak aktif, jadi aku tak yakin." Luhan terkejut ketika mendapati ponselnya berdering, menampilkan panggilan dengan label Sehun. Luhan mencelos.

"Aku tidak pernah mengganti nomor ponselku, tahu." Sehun memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana jeans yang ia kenakan.

"Maaf."

"Aku maafkan."

Setelah itu hening.

"Apa kau sedang sakit?" Luhan mencoba bertanya.

"Kenapa kau beranggapan aku sedang sakit?" Sehun membalik pertanyaan.

Semua ini menjadi terasa sangat canggung. Luhan seolah mendengar kalimat _"Kenapa kau peduli?"_ dibalik ucapan itu.

"Kau sangat pucat dan kurus, Sehun. Mungkin memang sudah dua tahun aku tidak melihatmu, tapi kurasa… Yah, kau tahu… Ini seperti bukan dirimu."

Sehun tertawa pelan, tapi itu terdengar sinis dan membuat Luhan nyaris takut. Terlalu banyak yang ia lewatkan tentang Sehun, terlalu banyak yang tak ia ketahui dari Sehun; ini benar-benar hal bodoh. Tapi Luhan sudah tak memiliki jalan kembali, kabur dari sini hanya akan mengacaukan hal yang sudah ia kacaukan.

"Aku senang ternyata kau masih sedikit mengingat tentang aku. Aku nyatanya tidak seberuntung dirimu; kau tahu?"

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya sampai sofa tua yang mereka tempati berderit kecil. "Setelah kau pindah, aku tak punya teman."

Luhan tersentak.

"Aku masih sangat ingat mereka menatapku dengan tatapan dingin dan tidak bersahabat. Terasa sedikit sulit pada awalnya, tapi lama-lama aku tidak terlalu peduli. Kau tahu apa yang dilakukan pada bocah lelaki bodoh saat mereka masih kecil? Bermain siapa yang paling kuat dan menindas yang tak punya kawan. Aku mendapat banyak sekali pukulan, Ibu sampai tak berkata apapun saat menjahit seragamku yang koyak."

Luhan tak pernah tahu, ia tak pernah tahu di balik senyum ceria yang ia temukan pada wajah Sehun di tahun-tahun pertama ia liburan kemari setelah ia pindah; semua itu hanya paksaan.

"Aku sangat berharap kau tinggal lebih lama saat liburan kemari, tapi kau terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri. Lalu aku harap kau menghubungiku sesekali. Kau tahu? Aku sangat membutuhkan teman bercerita."

"Sehun…"

"Jangan merasa bersalah, pada akhirnya aku menemukan beberapa orang sebagai teman. Yah, meski mereka tak bisa membantuku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah seperti dirimu saat kita kecil dulu." Sehun tertawa kecil, tapi suaranya terdengar kering.

Luhan merasa janggal, nada yang Sehun gunakan tidak mengindikasikan bahwa mereka yang ia sebut teman adalah teman. Seperti itu hanya sebutan lain yang dipaksakan.

"Apa aku boleh bertemu dengan teman-temanmu?"

Sehun tersentak. Pupil matanya melebar dan tangannya gemetar. Bibirnya terbuka hendak mengucap sepatah kata, tetapi kembali tertutup.

"Kurasa lebih baik tidak." Jawabnya serak.

"Kenapa?"

Sehun tersenyum miris. "Aku sudah tidak bersama mereka lagi."

Luhan yakin ada yang salah di sini.

"Sehun…" Luhan menatap Sehun yang terlihat begitu menderita entah karena apa. Dadanya terasa sempit melihat pemuda yang pernah jadi teman dekatnya saat kecil dulu berubah menjadi seperti ini. Sehun terlihat kesakitan.

"Luhan… Aku ingin bercerita padamu, sejak lama… Sejak sangat lama…"

Luhan tak berani membuka mulut, ia hanya diam, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang ia usahakan terlihat normal.

"Tapi, kau selalu tidak ada…" Luhan merasa seseorang menusuk dadanya. "Dan aku menemukan alasan pengecut lain yang membuatku ragu tidak ingin bercerita… Aku takut kau membenciku… Aku takut kau memandangku kecewa…"

"Sehunna…" Luhan tak tahu suaranya terdengar seperti apa, tapi matanya mulai terasa pedih ketika melihat Sehun lebih pucat dari sebelumnya, dia terlihat sangat menderita dan kesakitan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sehun? Apa yang membuatnya seperti ini?"

"Aku sangat takut… Aku merasa tidak memiliki siapapun… Aku takut kau akan membenciku…"

"Sehunna aku tak akan—"

"Luhan, aku seorang pecandu."

Luhan hilang kata. Pandangannya mengabur seketika, benar-benar panas dan pedih.

Sehun tak berani menatapnya, dia menundukkan kepala sangat dalam dengan tangan bertaut. Terlihat begitu menderita dan saat itu, Luhan mulai bisa menyambungkan keping kejanggalan dan potongan cerita yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" Luhan berusaha mengatakan sesuatu meski tenggorokannya tercekat menyakitkan. Ludahnya sulit tertelan dan semua ini benar-benar menyesakkan.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Dia hanya diam dan menunduk.

"Berapa lama?"

Sehun kembali tidak menjawab.

Luhan merasa ludahnya sepahit maja, sekeras karang batu, begitu menyakitkan.

"Apa kau sudah berhenti?"

Sehun masih enggan menjawab.

Luhan berhenti bertanya, Luhan takut jawaban Sehun akan membuatnya makin merasa ngeri, takut juga lebih bersalah dari sebelumnya. Semuanya terasa menyakitkan. Luhan merasa ia tidak mengenal siapa Sehun yang ada di sampingnya sekarang, _dan ia ikut andil dalam itu._

Kenyataan itu benar-benar membuat sakit.

Luhan bangkit, meninggalkan Sehun tanpa suara dengan wajah basah dan pandangan mengabur. Mencoba menulikan pendengaran dari suara nafas yang tercekat di belakang punggungnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepanjang malam Luhan tidur dihantui mimpi buruk. Kenangan masa lalu, raut wajah pucat dan mengerikan Sehun, juga ekspresi putus asanya berkilas satu demi satu. Membuat Luhan harus terus terbangun dengan engah nafas berkejaran setelah berusaha keras memejamkan mata.

Luhan tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia merasa sedih, bersalah tapi juga … ketakutan. Ia takut dengan kenyataan bahwa Sehun adalah benar-benar seorang pecandu, ia takut dengan kenyataan bahwa itu terjadi juga karena dirinya. Ia benar-benar takut…

Luhan mendapati fajar sudah menyingsing dan selama itu pula ia tak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Luhan bangkit, duduk di tepian untuk mengusap air matanya. Berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk menyiram tubuhnya yang menggigil dengan deras air dingin. Luhan masih tidak berbicara apapun sampai ia duduk di meja makan.

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?" Kakeknya bertanya. Luhan hanya mengangguk diam, tak memperhatikan dua orang tua itu berpandangan khawatir satu sama lain.

Nenek meletakkan sepiring biskuit cokelat dan susu vanilla di depannya. Dan seketika mata Luhan basah dan pedih bukan main.

"Nenek pikir kau sudah lama tidak makan biskuit _merk_ ini, jadi nenek membelinya di toko Paman Lee."

Bahkan hal seremeh itu membuat dadanya sesak.

Luhan menangis, menundukkan kepala dalam diam. Menggeleng ketika mereka bertanya lagi apakah ia baik-baik saja. Luhan mengangkat wajah, mengusap air matanya kasar dan berlari keluar. Luhan tidak mempedulikan apapun di belakangnya, yang ada dipikirannya adalah mencapai Sehun secepat mungkin.

Luhan baru mau mengakui bahwa tindakannya kemarin adalah hal terbodoh di dunia!

Luhan terengah saat ia mencapai pintu gudang yang terbuka sedikit. Ia bisa melihat masih ada sisa bara kayu dari celah pintu, kakinya gemetar saat memasuki bangunan yang mulai rapuh itu. Luhan kembali menangis ketika mendapati Sehun meringkuk di atas sofa butut tanpa selembar selimutpun. Bahunya naik turun berdeguk dan menggigil.

Mata Luhan menangkap sebuah jarum suntik dan vial-vial yang dibuka dengan ceroboh berserakan di lantai. Luhan mendekat, menyingkirkan benda-benda itu jauh-jauh dan berjongkok di sana. Tepat di depan wajah Sehun yang begitu pucat mengerikan.

Luhan menggigit bibir, mengarahkan jemarinya untuk mengetuk ujung hidung Sehun. Tiba-tiba teringat akan cara yang selalu ia lakukan ketika membangunkan Sehun kecil di hari Minggu, ketika dia bersikeras menonton tayangan bola dini hari. Luhan melakukannya berulang-ulang, sampai ia bisa mengamati bagaimana kelopak mata menghitam itu membuka pelan, lalu membulat terkejut.

"Lu—"

"Kau tidur semalaman di sini? Tanpa selimut?" Luhan tahu, dirinya terdengar sangat menyedihkan dengan suara serak tertahan yang tercekat di tenggorokan. "Bodoh sekali." Bisiknya.

Mata Sehun lemah dan berkaca. "Kenapa datang sepagi ini?"

Luhan menenggelamkan wajah ke lipatan tangannya, menangis di sana seperti anak kecil.

"Kau takut padaku?"

"Aku takut kehilangan kau lagi, Bodoh!" Luhan susah payah mengatur suaranya, tapi semuanya gagal saat Sehun menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Kau masih sangat cengeng, ya, Lulu?"

Hal itu hanya membuat tangisan Luhan makin keras. "M-maafkan aku… harusnya… H-harusnya aku tidak… Aku… Aku…"

"Kau datang, dan aku senang."

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Sehun yang mati-matian menahan isak. Luhan mengusap air matanya, menarik nafasnya yang sulit untuk kemudian bertanya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Apa kau ingin berhenti, Sehun?"

Air mata Sehun menetes.

Luhan berusaha tersenyum lebih lebar, tapi itu malah berubah menjadi isak tangis lainnya.

"Apa kau mau sedikit bantuan kecil?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu, Luhan duduk di ruang tamu Keluarga Oh dengan sambutan yang sangat hangat. Bibi Oh memeluk dan menarik pipinya dengan gemas saat ia datang, dan usakan lembut di puncak kepalanya dari Paman Oh membuat Luhan teringat kenyamanan masa kecil. Tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa tersenyum dengan benar, ia berkali-kali meremat genggaman tangannya dengan gelisah.

Sehun duduk di sisi kirinya dengan senyum tipis. Tapi Luhan tahu dia tidak baik-baik saja. Luhan sudah bisa membayangkan berbagai skenario, dari yang terbaik sampai yang terburuk; dan skenario terbaik yang ada dipikirannya tetap membuatnya merasa takut.

"Luhan, Sayang, kau sudah lama sekali tidak berkunjung. Aku selalu bertanya pada Sehun apakah kalian masih berteman atau tidak, tapi bocah nakal itu selalu bilang bahwa kau mungkin tidak memiliki banyak waktu." Luhan tertohok. Bibi Oh tersenyum lembut. "Kami senang kau berkunjung, Luhan."

"Ayah Ibumu baik-baik saja?" Paman Oh bertanya sembari menghirup kopi hitam pekat dalam cangkir. Luhan berusaha tersenyum.

"Papa dan Mama baik-baik saja. Mereka akan senang jika bisa berkunjung kemari juga."

Pasangan itu tersenyum.

Dan Luhan menerka-nerka, apakah benar bahwa orangtua Sehun tidak mengetahui sedikitpun perihal apa yang dialami anak tunggal mereka? Luhan menggigit bibir, melihat kondisi Sehun yang tidak sehat seharusnya membuat mereka tahu sesuatu buruk telah terjadi, dan itu membuat Luhan semakin gemetar.

"Paman, Bibi… Luhan ingin berbicara."

"Ya, Sayang?" Wanita yang masih cantik di usia akhir tiga puluhan itu menatapnya penuh perhatian.

"Tapi… Apakah kalian bisa berjanji untuk mendengarkan sampai Luhan selesai?" lanjutnya.

Tatapan mereka mulai berubah, dan Luhan semakin gemetar. Luhan bisa melihat Sehun mulai kaku di tempat duduknya lewat sudut mata.

"Sehun, dia—"

"Apa kau akan bilang bahwa Sehun seorang pecandu?"

Luhan mengangkat wajah cepat, menatap tak percaya pada pria baya yang kini meletakkan cangkir kopinya dengan tenang, dan _berbahaya_. Bibi Oh terbelalak, menatap suaminya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"_Yeobo_, apa yang kau katakan?!" Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas Bibi Oh mulai kebingungan.

"Paman—"

"Oh Se Hun, tatap Ayah! Apa Ayah mendidikmu menjadi seorang pengecut hingga kau memerlukan Luhan untuk jujur?!"

Luhan tak tahu apa yang terjadi, ia masih shock. Saat itu menoleh ia sudah melihat Sehun tersungkur dengan sudut bibir sobek. Luhan mendengar Bibi Oh menjerit, meraih Sehun dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?! Katakan padaku!" Bibi Oh menuntut dengan linang air mata. Luhan gemetar.

Paman Oh masih berdiri dengan murka, memandang Sehun dengan tatapan bermacam-macam.

"Anakmu itu telah menjadi pecandu sejak lama."

"Oh Se Hun jawab Ibu." Bibi Oh menatap Sehun putus asa, kebingungan masih tergambar jelas tapi sudah ada lebih dari guratan luka di sana. "Katakan pada Ibu bahwa itu tidak benar? Katakan pada Ibu kau bukan seorang pecandu?! Oh Se Hun jawab Ibu!"

Sehun terbatuk, memalingkan wajah dan menepis tangan ibunya. "Maafkan aku, Ibu…"

"Oh Se Hun!" Bibi Oh mencengkeram wajah Sehun, menatapnya dengan tatapan marah campur sedih yang begitu menyakitkan. "Katakan pada Ibu kau berbohong!"

"Maafkan aku, Ibu…"

Bibi Oh terduduk lemah, menatap lantai dengan pandangan nanar. "Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan anakku terjerumus…" Lirihnya penuh luka.

"Paman, Bibi… Maafkan Luhan… Luhan hanya ingin…" Luhan tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia ingin menenangkan Paman Oh, ia ingin memeluk Bibi Oh, pun ia ingin melindungi Sehun, tapi kakinya tidak bergerak. Ia tak punya sedikitpun tenaga untuk bangkit. Wajahnya sudah basah air mata.

"Luhan…" Luhan merasakan kepalanya diusap, dan tangisannya makin deras mendengar nada bicara Paman Oh begitu lemah. "Bukan salahmu… Seharusnya kau tidak perlu melihat ini semua… Maafkan Paman, Paman tidak mendidik Sehun dengan benar sampai harus melibatkanmu…"

Luhan menggeleng kuat-kuat.

Bibi Oh bangkit dengan terhuyung, melangkah ke ruang dalam dengan langkah gontai.

Semuanya terasa begitu mengerikan dan menyedihkan… Luhan di sini untuk membantu Sehun, tapi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya diam dan menangis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Halaman belakang rumah Keluarga Oh adalah kebun yang sudah beralih fungsi menjadi taman kecil, sesuatu tentang Bibi Oh yang mulai menyukai tanaman hias dan bunga-bunga beraoma harum, yang kini menebarkan semerbak aroma menenangkan. Luhan duduk di tepian lantai tinggi bersama Paman Oh di sampingnya. Malam makin larut, tapi Luhan tak bisa melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang.

Sehun ada di kamar orangtuanya, duduk di belakang Bibi Oh yang menangis dalam diam, memunggunginya tak mau tersentuh.

Mata Luhan bengkak kemerahan dan sembab. Tenggorokannya sudah serak dan sakit.

"Paman minta maaf…"

Luhan menggeleng. "Sejak kapan Paman tahu bahwa Sehun …" Luhan tak kuasa melanjutkannya.

Paman Oh mengeluarkan asap rokoknya. Menghela nafas berat. "Mungkin setahun lalu, saat Paman memergokinya menelan obat-obatan."

"Kenapa Paman tidak menolong Sehun?" Luhan tahu kalimatnya sangat lancang, tapi ia tak bisa memikirkan kata lain yang lebih pantas.

Paman Oh tersenyum miris. "Kupikir suatu saat dia akan jujur, akan mengakui padaku dan berhenti dari semua itu. Tapi dia sangat keras kepala, aku sampai tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Sehun pernah pergi berhari-hari entah kemana, dan pulang begitu saja tanpa penjelasan. Aku tidak bisa bertanya padanya, hubungan kami sudah sangat buruk beberapa tahun belakangan. Dan memberitahu ibunya hanya akan membuat keadaan makin buruk. Paman tahu ini terdengar salah."

Luhan terdiam, teringat cerita Sehun pagi itu.

Tentang Sehun yang tak memiliki teman di sekolah hingga membuatnya mencari pengakuan ke gerombolan pemuda tak berpendidikan. Tentang Sehun yang mendapat banyak tekanan hingga membuatnya lari ke obat-obatan. Tentang Sehun yang berusaha lepas dari jeratan itu tapi tak bisa.

Sehun bercerita dengan nada datar tanpa emosi, tapi Luhan tahu itu sangat berat.

Perasaan bersalah bercokol dalam hati meski Sehun berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa itu bukan kesalahannya, itu adalah kesalahan Sehun sendiri. Tapi tetap saja, Luhan merasa bahwa itu terjadi karena ia tak pernah sekalipun mencoba menghubungi Sehun hanya karena ragu. Seharusnya mereka tak menjadi orang asing.

Luhan mengusap air matanya.

"Paman, Sehun ingin sembuh, dia ingin lepas dari hal buruk itu. Apakah Paman bisa membantunya? Karena Sehun butuh Paman dan Bibi, tapi dia terlalu merasa bersalah dan sedih untuk mengatakannya."

Paman Oh tersenyum tipis, menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Dia anak kami satu-satunya." Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. "Dan Sehun akan sangat senang jika kau ada di sampingnya. Dia sangat membutuhkanmu, Luhan."

Luhan mengangguk kuat-kuat, menahan air matanya yang hendak tumpah untuk kesekian kali.

"Eum."

Luhan merasa, hari itu adalah hari di mana jumlah tangisannya lebih banyak dari jumlah tangisan yang ia kumpulkan selama setahun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu Sehun masuk ke rumah sakit ketergantungan obat dengan wajah sepucat mayat, kelopak matanya yang hitam mencekung terlalu dalam. Dia begitu kurus dan lemah; beberapa hari tidak menyentuh obat-obatan itu bagaikan neraka. Luhan seakan bisa merasakannya, sorot mata lemah tak berdaya itu masih menyisakan sedikit perasaan enggan menerima bantuan.

Meski bertahun-tahun tidak bertatap muka, Luhan masih ingat Sehun yang tidak ingin kelemahannya terlihat oleh banyak orang; hal itu pula yang membuatnya terjerumus begitu dalam.

Luhan merasakan bahunya diremat pelan. Luhan menemukan Bibi Oh tersenyum lemah padanya; lebih dari apapun, pasti beliau yang paling hancur di sini.

"Sehun akan baik-baik saja, kan?" Luhan mendengar harapan dan penguatan diri. Luhan mengangguk, memegang tangan gemetar di bahunya dengan erat meyakinkan.

"Sehun akan baik-baik saja." Luhan juga berharap.

Luhan tidak tahu menahu soal urusan Paman Oh dengan beberapa pria tinggi berwajah serius yang datang dengan sopan, Luhan hanya tahu mereka anggota kepolisian dari lencana keemasan yang mereka perlihatkan dan Sehun akan menjalani rehabilitasi dan bekerja sama sebisa mungkin. Tentang darimana Sehun mendapat obat-obatan itu.

Semuanya menyakitkan, Luhan tidak bisa melihat Sehun sesering yang ia inginkan, sesering yang ia butuhkan. Luhan hanya bisa berkunjung di waktu-waktu tertentu yang sangat terbatas. Dan di antara waktu-waktu terbatas itu, Luhan melihat bagaimana Sehun nyaris sekarat karena rehabilitasinya.

"ARRGGGHHHHH!"

Luhan tersentak, bangkit dari bangku tunggu dan mencapai pintu kamar rehabilitasi Sehun. Dari kaca pintu Luhan melihat bagaimana Sehun memberontak kesakitan dengan dua perawat lelaki yang memegangi di sampingnya. Matanya pedih melihat sahabatnya menderita sebegitu parah, tapi ini yang harus dilalui untuk mendapatkan kesempatan lepas dari obat-obatan itu.

Luhan merasakan dadanya teremat, paru-parunya menyempit hingga tak membiarkan ia menarik nafas. Bibi Oh sudah lama kehabisan tenaga untuk menangis dan beliau jadi lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Luhan berusaha bernafas, menatap Sehun di balik ruang dengan mata pedih berair, jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk kaca, seakan ingin mengatakan bahwa ia ada di sini.

Dan Luhan akan terus di sini, karena ia tahu Sehun membutuhkannya juga.

Luhan terus di sana, menunggu sampai Sehun berhenti memberontak dan berteriak kesakitan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun bertanya khawatir, dan itu membuat Luhan dengan segera bangkit dari lamunannya. Luhan menatap dua sahabatnya yang kini menaruh perhatian untuk kemudian tersenyum minta maaf.

"Aku sedang ada pikiran, maaf. Kita lanjutkan?"

Luhan berusaha kembali menekuni kumpulan soal-soal yang ada di depannya. Tapi dari sudut mata ia tahu baik Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak melakukan hal yang sama.

Kyungsoo melipat tangan di depan dadanya, menatap Luhan serius.

"Katakan pada kami, Luhan. Kau kehilangan konsentrasi akhir-akhir ini. Apa sebegitu sulit untuk jujur pada kami?"

Luhan meneguk ludah, meremat pensil dalam genggaman lalu menggeleng.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa bercerita; ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa kubicarakan pada kalian. Aku minta maaf." Dari sudut matanya Luhan tahu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sama-sama terkejut.

"Apakah seberat itu masalahmu?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya, gelisah.

"Kalian jangan khawatir, dan jangan berpikiran terlalu jauh. Aku akan bercerita saat aku bisa."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tampak tak begitu puas, tapi mereka mengerti dengan keinginannya.

Luhan mendesah, akhir-akhir ini ia selalu melalui hari dengan perasaan yang sama. Gelisah, takut, rasa bersalah, juga penyesalan; Luhan bukannya menyesal merasakan itu semua, ia hanya berharap semua ini akan segera menemui titik terang. Sudah beberapa kali kunjungannya selalu ditolak, dan Luhan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa soal itu karena buatnya, yang penting Sehun segera sembuh.

Ini menyentuh bulan ke empat, dan Luhan sudah tidak tahu berapa kali berkunjung ke rumah sakit ini. Aroma resik menyengat dari pembersih cemara juga obat-obatan sudah sampai ke tahap begitu familiar dengan indra penciumannya. Luhan berharap kali ini ia bisa bertemu Sehun, tidak hanya mendengar bahwa Sehun sudah mulai membaik atau hanya menatap dari balik kaca pintu.

Luhan merasakan hatinya terbasuh air dingin ketika resepsionis berkata bahwa ia boleh berkunjung.

"Anda bisa menemuinya di taman, Nona Luhan."

Luhan segera bergegas menuju taman rumah sakit yang ada di samping kiri gedung. Luhan berhenti di koridor samping taman, melihat sahabatnya tengah duduk di kursi roda dengan seorang dokter yang membantunya. Ah, Luhan merasa jemarinya mulai kedinginan. Luhan melangkah pelan, kemudian mengulas senyum ketika dokter itu menyadari kehadirannya lebih dulu.

"Sehun-ssi, Nona Luhan datang berkunjung."

Sehun menoleh, tersenyum begitu tipis dan Luhan merasa lututnya mulai leleh melihatnya. Roman wajah Sehun mulai membaik, dia tak lagi sepucat mayat dan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya mulai menghilang. Sehun masih begitu kurus dan terlihat lemah, tapi itu hanya akan bertahan sebentar lagi; Sehun akan sembuh.

"Hai, Lulu. Banyak yang berkata padaku kau selalu berkunjung."

Luhan tertawa, mendekat dan berdiri di belakang Sehun. Mendorong pelan membawa mereka berkeliling taman. Hanya ada mereka berdua di sini, dan itu sangat baik.

"Aku yakin kau tahu aku selalu berkunjung. Ini sudah musim gugur, kenapa ke taman?"

"Di sini jauh lebih baik ketimbang duduk diam di kamar rawat. Sekolahmu baik-baik saja?"

Luhan tertegun sejenak, lalu memilih berbohong. "Ya, kurang lebih. Apa kau … sudah merasa baikan?" Luhan merasa dirinya begitu cengeng ketika matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kau pasti lebih kesakitan."

Sehun terdiam sejenak menoleh ke belakang dengan senyum tipis. Luhan buru-buru mengusap air matanya, memalingkan wajah dari pandangan Sehun. Karena pandangan itu membuatnya makin ingin menangis.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Luhan. Kau percaya padaku?"

"Dasar bodoh. Aku sempat khawatir karena aku tidak diperbolehkan berkunjung, kau tidak tahu betapa cemasnya aku."

"Kau tahu, Luhan? Bahkan kursi roda ini hanya formalitas dan aku sudah mendapatkan nafsu makanku kembali; jadi kenapa kau harus begitu cemas?"

Luhan tidak bisa menjawab, ia sibuk mengusap kasar air matanya yang tak berhenti. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Luhan mendapat pelukan yang hangat, ia bahkan tenggelam di pelukan Sehun meski Sehun masih kurus. Luhan merasakan usapan pelan di kepalanya, dan Luhan makin merangsek masuk. Menangis di dada berbalut pakaian rumah sakit yang ternyata memiliki harum yang cukup menenangkan. Atau itu semua hanya karena itu adalah Sehun.

"Cepatlah sembuh… Aku ingin kau cepat sembuh… Dan maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menemanimu setiap saat dan—"

Pelukan Sehun mengerat, dan Luhan merasa begitu tenang mendapati Sehun terasa hangat. "Kau sudah datang saja aku sangat senang…"

Luhan merasakan matanya makin pedih.

"Aku akan segera sembuh… Menata ulang hidupku yang sudah kacau… Tenang saja, aku berjanji ini terakhir kalinya kau menangis karena aku… Aku pikir aku tidak boleh membuatmu lebih mengkhawatirkanku."

Luhan mengangguk pelan, menikmati bagaimana tingginya tepat melengkapi Sehun. Luhan bisa merasakan dagu lancip Sehun bersandar di puncak kepalanya, bergerak pelan mencari kenyamanan seperti yang ia lakukan.

Luhan sangat ingin mengatakan bahwa ia ingin Sehun segera sembuh, kembali seperti sedia kala dan ia bisa berjalan di sisinya, menggantikan semua tahun yang ia tinggalkan di belakang dengan bersembunyi di balik dinding ragu dan canggung. Tapi Luhan memilih untuk menyimpannya di dalam hati, hanya untuk dirinya sendiri dulu.

Karena Luhan berpikir, ia akan memiliki waktu di masa depan untuk mengatakannya.

"Hei, Luhan… Makanan di sini memang tidak begitu enak; tapi apa kau mau menemaniku makan? Aku kelaparan sekarang."

"Kau sudah boleh makan sesukamu?" Luhan sedikit menjauhkan diri, tetapi lengan Sehun masih melingkari punggung atasnya. Luhan mendongak, menatap Sehun yang tersenyum tipis.

"Jika ada kau pasti aku bisa makan sesukaku."

Luhan menahan kekehan, berniat melakukan sesuatu pada hidung Sehun seperti yang biasa ia lakukan dulu sampai ia merasakan sebuah benda empuk dan hangat menyentuh keningnya.

Sehun mencium keningnya pelan, membuatnya membeku.

"Luhan, terimakasih…" Sehun mengucapkannya pelan dengan bibir masih menempel, hembusan nafasnya terasa hangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kesibukan lagi-lagi memberi jarak, ini semester akhirnya di sekolah menengah dan persiapan ujian masuk universitas menjadi momok bagi setiap pelajar macam dirinya. Tapi Luhan tidak membiarkan masa lalu terulang, jadi ia tetap berusaha berhubungan dengan Sehun karena berkunjung sangat sulit akhir-akhir ini.

Malam itu adalah malam natal. Luhan belum mendapat kabar apapun dari keluarga Oh, tapi ia yakin sekali saat natal pasti ada dispensasi; sejujurnya Luhan sangat berharap ia bisa merayakan natal dengan Sehun. Mungkin Sehun akan berkunjung esok, karena Luhan tahu kondisinya sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Namun, ternyata harapannya tidak terkabul. _Tidak pernah terkabul._

Luhan mulai gamang ketika ia pulang dari acara berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, ia mendapati Paman dan Bibi Oh duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya dengan senyum tipis. Tanpa adanya Sehun di sana.

"Ah, Paman, Bibi… Luhan senang sekali kalian berkunjung. Kenapa Sehun tidak datang? Apakah ia masih memerlukan banyak istirahat?"

"Luhan, duduk dulu, Sayang?" Mamanya menepuk sofa di sampingnya.

Luhan duduk tanpa prasangka, dan semuanya perlahan hancur ketika pandangan Paman dan Bibi Oh mengeruh.

Luhan tahu, semuanya tidak akan berjalan dengan baik.

Luhan berakhir meringkuk di balik selimut dengan mata sembab dan pedih yang menyesakkan. Semua yang diucapkan dua orang paruh baya itu menjadi palu penghancur yang begitu hebat. Luhan sampai kehilangan cara untuk berpikir apa yang terjadi.

"Keadaan Sehun memburuk, dan kami memutuskan untuk memindahkannya ke rumah sakit yang lebih baik. Luhan, Sayang, maafkan kami…"

Luhan hilang kata.

"T-tidak, tolong jangan minta maaf; itu untuk kebaikan Sehun kan? Kemana? Dan k-kapan Sehun akan…" Luhan tercekik. "akan pergi? Luhan bisa bertemu dengan Sehun sebentar, kan? Besok? Atau lusa? Atau—"

"Maafkan Bibi, Luhan…"

"Bibi Oh…" Luhan tak tahu harus mengatakan apa ketika wanita yang melukiskan gurat kelelahan amat sangat itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

Luhan tidak begitu mendengar apa yang beliau katakan; Luhan hanya tahu bahwa Sehun tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Entah untuk alasan bodoh apa, Luhan hanya tahu Sehun tidak mau melihat wajahnya. Luhan sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Sehun melakukannya. Apakah Luhan lagi-lagi berbuat kesalahan? Apakah Sehun kecewa ia tidak berkunjung akhir-akhir ini? Tapi Luhan sudah mengatakan alasannya, dan Sehun mengangguk, Luhan pikir dia mengerti. Apa karena Luhan tidak di sampingnya saat keadaan memburuk? Luhan tahu Sehun tidak sedangkal itu; tapi apa alasannya?

"Brengsek satu itu…" Luhan menggigit bibir pedih dengan mata berkaca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama bertahun-tahun, kebanyakan mimpi buruk Luhan adalah tentang Sehun. Tentang bagaimana dia kesakitan sendirian dengan jarum suntik dan vial non-steril berserakan, bagaimana dia merasa kesepian tanpa satupun yang benar-benar peduli, tanpa tempat untuk bercerita. Luhan sudah pernah merasakannya, memendam sesuatu yang menyakitkan sendirian itu sangat melelahkan.

Memori di mana Sehun berteriak kesakitan saat direhabilitasi seperti tak pernah pudar. Mungkin Luhan sempat sepenuhnya lupa bersama segala kesibukan yang selalu bertambah, tapi ada banyak kesempatan di mana memori itu muncul tiba-tiba dengan sangat jelas. Ketika Luhan melihat sosok lelaki jangkung berambut hitam pekat di jalan, atau saat ia mendengar sekelebat suara berat dalam, juga ketika ia berkunjung ke klinik dan melihat jarum suntik serta vial.

Luhan tidak dibiarkan lupa, tetapi juga tidak keberatan dengan semua itu. Perasaan bersalah masih bercokol, tetapi kadang Luhan merasa dirinya tak seharusnya merasakan semua itu.

Luhan berusaha berpikir bahwa Sehun sudah membuangnya, tidak lagi menghargainya. Luhan enggan menyebutkan bahwa seharusnya Sehun menghargai semua yang ia lakukan, tapi setidaknya, harusnya Sehun membiarkannya bertemu sebentar.

_Setelah semua yang aku lakukan, Sehun pergi begitu saja. Apa dia sedang balas dendam padaku? Sungguh tidak tahu diri._

Luhan berkali-kali memaki Sehun, tapi di saat yang sama ia juga berkali-kali menangis.

Setiap malam Natal, Paman dan Bibi Oh selalu berkunjung, tapi Luhan sudah belajar untuk keluar rumah sampai larut tengah malam bersama sahabat-sahabatnya untuk menghindar; entah itu hanya meringkuk di balik selimut memandang langit malam dengan secangkir cokelat hangat di rumah Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo, atau hanya duduk diam menghabiskan waktu. Luhan takut mendengar apapun yang mereka katakan.

Di pagi hari Natal saat ia membuka kumpulan hadiah, ia selalu mendapatkan sekotak kado berisi buku-buku novel luar negeri dengan sepucuk kartu Natal berwarna merah dengan pita perak; berisi ucapan terimakasih yang singkat tanpa pengirim nama. Luhan menerka, Luhan memikirkan siapa yang mungkin mengirimkan itu, meskipun ia enggan mengakui; itu cukup untuk membuat Luhan merasa bahwa seseorang di sana baik-baik saja.

Tahun demi tahun berjalan dengan begitu cepat dan dinamis, banyak orang baru dan hal menarik yang ia dapatkan, tetapi sebagaimana Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tetap menjadi sahabat terbaik, Luhan menemukan dirinya tak bisa lepas dari Sehun. Luhan merasa dirinya jalan di tempat, dan tak dapat menebak sejak kapan perasaan untuk sahabat masa kecilnya itu berubah menjadi serumit ini.

"Luhan, aku punya dua tiket nonton; kau mau ikut denganku akhir pekan ini?"

Taman universitas cukup lengang, dan Luhan baru akan bangkit menyusul Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saat pemuda berambut coklat itu tiba-tiba duduk di seberang meja. Luhan hanya menatap Kim Hyunwoo bersama senyum tipis. Pemuda itu begitu gencar mendekat padanya selama beberapa bulan terakhir, dan itu membuat dirinya merasa seperti gadis jahat karena ia terus menolak.

"Maafkan aku, akhir pekan nanti aku masih memiliki kuliah. Kau tahu kelas Dosen Lim? Sangat sulit dan sangat lama untuk mendapatkan kelasnya; jadi aku tidak bisa."

Hyunwoo terlihat kecewa, dan kali ini benar-benar _kecewa_. Raut wajahnya berkerut tak suka, dan sangat terlihat ada guratan terluka di sana. Luhan menyesal, tapi ia tak bisa melangkah lebih jauh hanya dengan pikiran _mungkin aku bisa mencobanya lebih dulu_.

"Luhan…" Hyunwoo terlihat marah, tangannya mengepal di atas meja. "Apakah sebegitu sulitnya kau menerimaku? Aku hanya ingin kau mencoba jalan denganku sekali. Apa ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang salah?"

Bukan dia yang salah, satu-satunya yang bermasalah di sini hanya Luhan.

Luhan mulai bangkit, mencoba menatap Hyunwoo penuh pengertian tanpa memberikan kesan iba atau kasihan. "Maafkan aku, Hyunwoo-ya. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Aku pergi dulu."

Luhan baru menjejak beberapa langkah sampai kalimat Hyunwoo membuatnya terhenti.

"Apa kau masih tidak bisa lepas dari teman lamamu yang seorang pecandu itu?"

Sehun bukan teman, dia lebih dari _sahabat_, dan dia _bukan lagi_ seorang pecandu. Luhan menoleh, menatap Hyunwoo yang kini terlihat tajam dan keras. Mendengar pekikan panik di belakangnya, Luhan tahu bahwa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang memberitahu Hyunwoo tentang hal pahit itu.

"Hei, Luhan, apakah kau tidak terlalu berlebihan? Itu bukan lagi urusanmu ketika dia sudah meninggalkanmu selama bertahun-tahun. Harusnya kau bisa melupakannya dan—"

"Melupakannya?" Luhan tersenyum berbahaya, matanya mengeruh. "Melupakan bagaimana aku melihatnya sekarat saat rehabilitasi? Kau berpikir seolah itu _bukan apa-apa_; memang apa yang kau ketahui tentang diriku?"

"Aku ingin mengenalmu, Luhan. Aku ingin mengetahui tentang dirimu. Tapi kau selalu menolak dan terpaku pada masa lalu. Harusnya kau bisa melupakan hal menyedihkan itu." Hyunwoo terdengar geram dan sedih di saat bersamaan.

"Dan apakah aku pernah memintamu?"

Hyunwoo tak dapat berkata-kata begitu melihat bagaimana Luhan menatapnya.

"Kau tahu, Hyunwoo? Aku benar-benar berharap Tuhan tidak akan pernah membuat hatimu terbuka hingga kau tak perlu merasakan betapa sakitnya itu dan berakhir menjilat ludahmu sendiri."

Luhan mengeratkan genggaman pada tas selempangnya. "Terlepas bagaimana dia meninggalkanku bertahun-tahun; itu sama sekali bukan hal yang bisa kau sentuh."

Luhan pergi dengan mata berkaca. Kyungsoo menyentuh bahunya, menatap penuh permintaan maaf tapi Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum lemah.

"Lu…"

"Kalian berniat baik, jangan minta maaf. Tapi, kurasa aku tidak bisa ikut kalian ke kafe… Maaf, aku pergi dulu, oke?"

Luhan mendengar Baekhyun berteriak di belakang sana, memaki Hyunwoo.

"Aku mengatakannya padamu agar kau mengerti! Bukan menyakitinya seperti ini!"

Sejujurnya, Luhan tidak mengharapkan banyak orang mengerti tentang hal pahit itu. Karena Luhan sendiri belum bisa sepenuhnya berdamai, dan mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk itu.

Luhan melangkah dengan mata yang memburam pedih, suasana hatinya sedang memburuk akhir-akhir ini dan kini ia merasa ia bisa menangis kapan saja.

"Kenapa aku sangat cengeng seperti ini…" Bisiknya kesal dengan diri sendiri.

Luhan berpikir ia akan pergi meringkuk di balik selimut dan berusaha tidur, tapi ternyata itu hanya sebatas niat, ketika tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik seseorang dari belakang. Tangan itu besar, memegang pergelangan tangannya dengan erat dan terasa hangat.

Luhan menoleh ke belakang, dan semuanya terasa membeku ketika seseorang yang telah memberinya banyak mimpi buruk juga rasa bersalah muncul begitu saja. Luhan harus mendongak untuk bisa menatap mata seseorang itu.

Jemarinya mulai diserang tremor dan Luhan merasa udara menjadi lebih dingin.

"Luhan, lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Matanya memburam, tapi Luhan enggan terlihat begitu menyedihkan dan begitu lemah. Luhan tidak ingin ia terlihat begitu membutuhkan Sehun dan merindukannya. Luhan memilih untuk tetap bersikap keras kepala. Jadi ia menghempas tangan Sehun dan mengusap air matanya kasar, memalingkan wajah enggan menatap Sehun.

"Brengsek. Kau sangat brengsek." Bisiknya tertahan saat merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat menyakitkan.

Tangannya mengepal erat di sisi tubuh, menahan rasa marah juga dorongan untuk menghambur masuk ke pelukan Sehun yang kini menatapnya penuh kasih sayang juga permintaan maaf. Banyak sekali hal memenuhi pikirannya, menyesakkan dada hingga semuanya mulai menjadi isak perlahan.

Matanya terasa pedih, tapi Luhan tidak ingin menunjukkan bagaimana ia tetap menginginkan Sehun walaupun begitu banyak mimpi buruk dan rasa bersalah yang ia rasakan karena pemuda itu.

Luhan enggan terlihat begitu menyedihkan meski dirinya memang semenyedihkan itu.

"Luhan."

Luhan tetap keras kepala saat Sehun menyentuh wajahnya, memintanya menatap. Sehun terasa hangat, dan ternyata semudah itu pula Luhan menyerah. Luhan harus mendongak untuk bisa menatap mata Sehun, dan isakannya makin deras ketika mendapati Sehun tengah menatapnya sayang.

Dia benar-benar Sehun yang pernah dikenal Luhan. Roman wajahnya cerah dan menakjubkan meski ada guratan luka di sorot matanya.

"Apa kau merindukanku?"

Luhan menggigit bibir. "Untuk apa aku merindukan—"

"Karena aku sangat merindukanmu."

Luhan menggigit bibir. "Kau benar-benar brengsek, aku membencimu. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku seperti itu? Kenapa kau tidak mau bertemu denganku? S-setidaknya … dengan semua yang aku lakukan, h-harusnya kau tidak melakukannya… Harusnya kau tidak meninggalkanku begitu saja!"

Luhan berucap penuh amarah.

"Luhan…"

"Dan kenapa kau muncul setelah bertahun-tahun hah?!" Luhan melepaskan telapak tangan Sehun yang menangkup wajahnya, menatap marah juga sedih. "Kenapa kau _baru_ datang setelah bertahun-tahun?!"

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis, berusaha menyentuh wajah Luhan yang kembali keras kepala.

"Banyak sekali yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu, Luhan… Banyak sekali. Tapi, aku mengharapkan setidaknya satu tamparan lebih dulu?" Sehun mencoba melawak, tapi itu sangat kontras dengan matanya yang mulai basah.

Sehun mendekat, mencium kening Luhan seperti yang pernah ia lakukan saat Luhan menangis karena dirinya dulu. Masih terasa sama hangatnya dengan yang bisa Luhan ingat. Luhan benar-benar menangis ketika Sehun memeluknya; pelukan yang lebih menenangkan dan nyaman. Luhan merasa begitu kecil di antara tubuh besar Sehun, ia tenggelam dalam pelukan itu.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu… Kenapa kau sejahat ini padaku?" Luhan menangis, menumpukan dahinya pada dada keras Sehun. Luhan merasa sangat haru saat menyadari Sehun kini jauh lebih berisi, tak lagi kurus kering seperti dulu.

Luhan merasakan Sehun mencium puncak kepalanya. "Apa kau sudah sembuh? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ada banyak hal untuk itu; dan ya, aku sudah baik-baik saja." Bisiknya serak.

"Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya, dan tolong …" Suara Luhan mengecil. "jangan pergi lagi. Aku mendapat banyak sekali mimpi buruk karenamu." Lirihnya.

"Tentu. Aku tak akan pergi lagi, aku janji tidak akan—agh, Luhan."

Sehun tertawa sekaligus meringis ketika Luhan menggigit kulit tulang selangkanya keras-keras, dari perih yang terasa Sehun yakin kulitnya terluka dan berdarah; tapi itu mungkin masih kurang sepadan dengan semua rasa sakit yang Luhan rasakan.

"Sehunna…"

"Hmm?"

"…"

Luhan berbisik sangat lirih, tak membiarkan dunia mengetahuinya kecuali Sehun. Dan Sehun tersenyum tipis, matanya makin berkaca-kaca dengan emosi yang menguat di sana.

"Aku juga, Luhan… Aku juga."

Pelukan itu mengerat.

Dan Luhan merasa segalanya akan membaik perlahan.

**.**

**END**

**.**

_**My heart still hurts like hell. :" Cerita ini banyak berarti untuk saya, dan tak perlu saya jelaskan :". Last section is all about my wish.**_

_**Thanks for read, luv you and wish me luck with my real life, so I can drop another angsty story on April 20th later.**_

_**Happy Sehun Day! Happy HunHan Day! ILYSM! No matter what happen, I will always write HunHan Fic, until my real life fucks me so hard as I can't do something else except fight and work.**_

**.**

**Anne, 2019-04-12**


End file.
